


DEAR GOD

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second story in my Avenged-Glee Story</p><p>Santana has to come to terms with her own sexuality, and tell her parents that she's a lesbian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEAR GOD

“Look, I know you and I aren’t exactly friends, or even homies anymore but I don’t want 

to suffer the same fate as Dave, so please Dear God. Either make me straight or make my 

parents understand that this how you made me.” Santana said into the mirror. 

She splashed water on her face, and then she applied her face. 

Then she took a deep breath, and walked out, 

“Mami, Papi I have something very important to tell you…”


End file.
